Taking Over Me
by Shun-The-Nonbeliever
Summary: Chrno's not dead, but Rosette is. Or is she? There are rumors that she's alive. But if that's true, why hasn't she come to find him? Chrno wants some answers...


Disclaimer: If I owned Chrno Crusade, Rosette and Chrno would be alive and married, with a bunch of little kids running around. Which is, you know, a pretty good indicator of exactly why I don't own Chrno Crusade. That would be one seriously boring anime. Oh, I don't own the song either. The song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. Which is, of course, not me. I only wish I could sing as good as Amy Lee.

* * *

The purple-haired devil sat on his bed, and sighed. 

He was so tired. He needed to sleep. But every time he slept, he dreamt… of her.

_I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you.  
_

He missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh. Sometimes he even missed her temper. Hell, he always missed her temper. He'd give anything to have her scream at him again.

No. He shouldn't think of her. He had to stop living in the past…

…But why did it have to be so hard? Why did it have to be so hard to forget?

He knew why. He had loved her. He still loved her.

He knew he couldn't have her back, so he wanted to forget.

He sighed again. He had to sleep eventually.

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything  
Just to find you.  
I have to be with you  
To live,  
To breathe.  
You're taking over me._

------------------------------------------------------

Chrno woke a few hours later. He had dreamed again.

_But who can decide  
What they dream?  
And dream I do._

He had seen her smile, heard her laugh. He had heard her scream and lose her temper. He had remembered her destroy yet another building. He had remembered her attacking someone with a spoon.

He had seen her fall.

He had seen himself lose control. "You dare hurt my contractor? You dare touch what's mine?"

_How could you leave me, Rosette?_ he thought.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and was glad, once again, that his eyes were already red.

_I have to be with you  
To live,  
To breathe.  
You're taking over me._

------------------------------------------------------

"She can't be alive," Chrno protested, not wanting to raise his own hopes. "She died."

"There's a chance she might be alive," Father Remington told him.

Hope flickered in Chrno's eyes, then disappeared. "She died," he said sadly. "She died in my arms."

"And can you remember that happening? You say it's true, but can you remember it?"

Chrno thought back. "No…"

"Then how do you know it's true?"

"You're the one told me that in the first place."

"And what if I was wrong?"

"Do you think she's really alive?" Chrno said hopefully.

"I hope so," Father Remington replied. "I really hope so."

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything  
Just to find you._

------------------------------------------------------

And that was how Chrno found himself at the grave of Mary Magdalene.

"Rosette?" he called softly.

He heard something move, and turned to the direction of the noise.

And there, lying on the ground, eyes closed, was Rosette.

He rushed over and knelt next to her. "Rosette? Can you hear me?" he asked.

There was no response.

_Oh, no,_ he thought. _She's not dead, is she?_

"Rosette? Are you okay? Wake up, Rosette. Please wake up," he pleaded.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Chrno's face lit up.

"Rosette!"

She looked confused.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

_You don't remember me,  
But I remember you._

Chrno could feel his heart break. _She doesn't even know who I am._

He felt like crying, but he refused to do so in front of Rosette.

Rosette asked another question. "Who am I?"

_Of course,_ Chrno thought. _I finally find her, and she has no idea who I am, or even who she is._

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he brushed it away. He sat on the ground, staring at his hands and muttering darkly.

Rosette touched his hand. "Chrno," she said quietly.

_You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then._

Chrno looked up. "I thought you didn't know me."

She looked confused again. "I don't."

"Then how did you know my name?"

Rosette tried to think. "I don't know," she said finally. "All I know is you're Chrno, and I'm Rosette."

Chrno hid his disappointment.

"What I don't understand is why you're even here," she told him.

He stared at her. "You don't know why I'm here? I came to find you!"

"Why would you, why would anyone, come to find me? I have no one left."

"I came because I love you, Rosette," he said. With that, he kissed her once and turned to go.

"Chrno?" she called out.

Oh, how he wanted to ignore her. He was so sure she would break his heart even more.

But the Sinner Chrno has one weakness, and that weakness is Rosette.

"I remember now," she said quietly. "I remember everything. And I love you, too, Chrno."

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything  
Just to find you.  
I have to be with you  
To live,  
To breathe.  
You're taking over me._

* * *

Okay, not the best ending, but it'll have to do.

Read and review, please and thank you.


End file.
